Dogs are a Man's Best Friend
by WickedRocksSoMuch
Summary: Cas and Dean are college roommates and everything is just dandy. That is, until it turns out that Cas is actually a werewolf. That could prove, um, problematic.


Author's Note: Originally published via my Tumblr account (charlie-breadbury) the prompt was a destiel werewolf au. T for mild swearing because I am extremely paranoid.

"Son-of-a-bitch."

These words, said by Dean Winchester, succinctly summed up the situation now facing him. His best friend in the world appeared to be growing hair at an alarming rate and had apparently contracted a case of fleas.

"Cas, you okay?"

"Awooooo."

"I'll take that as a no."

Dean scratched the back of his head, completely unconcerned about the rapid changes happening to his friend. Dean was a hunter and hunters don't flinch when their buddies start to develop a keen interest in fire-hydrants. Cas, now fully wolfified, appeared to be showing none of the usual signs of having been turned into a werewolf. He wasn't tearing down furniture or showing any kind of predilection towards the taste of human flesh.

Cas cocked his head to the side and looked inquisitively at Dean. It might almost have been a romantic moment.

Then Cas started peeing on the carpet.

"Dammit Cas, really?"

Cas whined and trotted across the room to Dean. Absentmindedly, Dean scratched behind Cas' ears. He stopped abruptly upon realizing the unmanliness of the action. Besides, he didn't even like dogs. Or wolves.

But this was Cas. A Cas that had apparently gotten all of the wolfy genes and none of the bloodthirsty ones. So it was looking like Dean wouldn't have to deal with any hunting crap, but he still faced the problem of having a giant (and if he admitted it to himself, cuddly) wolf that frankly dominated their little dormitory room.

Dean was still ruminating when a loud crash from outside sent Cas hurdling through the window in pursuit. Fortunately, the lived on the first floor, but still _not a good idea._ Dean was thinking that he needed to get a collar or something if this was going to become a regular occurrence. His actual thought process featured a few more expletives and was not quite as eloquently put, but he can be forgiven for that as he was, by this point, barrelling through some shrubberies in search of his canine pal.

What Cas had heard was the sound of someone throwing the remains of a football (for whatever reason) out of their window. He bounded happily after the ball as Dean struggled to catch up.

"CAS," he yelled. Cas looked up expectantly, bedraggled football hanging halfway out of his mouth.

"I can't believe I'm doing this…COME HERE BOY."

His next words were muffled by Cas' fur as the wolf launched himself at Dean and started licking his face emphatically.

"No licking Cas…STOP WITH THE GODDAMN LICKING."

Lights were beginning to turn on in the nearby rooms so Dean wrestled his way out from under Cas and led him back to their dorm. Once there, he collapsed on the tiny couch and lamented his life choices.

That's about when Cas jumped up beside him and flopped down on top of him.

"Well, at least one of us is comfortable," Dean muttered. He shifted a little and settled in. When, he wondered, had his life become so uncomfortably close to a sticom?

Dean awoke to the sound of Cas (human now) snoring away on his lap. He allowed himself a moment to stare down at his friend's sleeping face. He really was freaking adorable. In a totally manly way. Which Dean also was. Manly, that is, not adorable. Dean shook himself. He stood, knocking Cas onto his face.

"Whuzzat?," was Cas' remarkably eloquent enquiry.

Adorableness aside, Dean had had to chase Cas up and down campus and he was not in a good mood.

"Well, for starters, you coulda mentioned that _once a month you turn into Snoopy's goddamn cousin._"

Cas blinked owlishly.

"I did not wish to bother you."

"Yes, you've done an awesome job of not bothering me."

"You say that, yet you seem perturbed."

"_Sarcasm, Cas."_

Cas flushed and looked away. Dean scratched the back of his neck and sighed.

"Look, it's okay," Dean said, "I could just use a heads up every time you're gonna get your fluff on, deal?"

"Deal."

"Right. Good. I'll just, um, make some coffee or something then," Dean finished lamely, heading off towards to coffee machine and it's blessed contents. Cas watched as he moved through the kitchen.

"Thank you," Cas said. Dean nearly spilled coffee all over the counter.

"Yep. That's uh, no problem, man. Dude. Bro-sky," Dean said, desperately trying to avoid looking at Cas' big, blue eyes. Not that he noticed that sort of thing. At all. Or Cas' adorable face, all scrunched up in confusion. Dean so did not notice that. Definitely not. Negative. False. Not even a possibility.

"Anything for a friend, right?" Dean said. Good. Friendship is platonic. Platonic is good.

Cas was doing the owlish blinking thing again and Dean nervously handed him a cup.

"Are you sure you're okay with this?" Cas asked. Dean jumped in surprise.

"Oh, the werewolf thing? Totally fine," Dean said. Cas smiled and Dean, caught off guard, smiled back.

"You realize you forgot to fill this with coffee, right?"

"Son-of-a-bitch!"

Author's Note: I'll see you soon, dearest darlingests!


End file.
